Soul Eater novel Preveiw
by gandalf42
Summary: a little teaser for My fellow Soul Eater fans :P


_Soul Eater _

_A novelisation….don't ask me why._

Prologue 1: the scythe

The laughing moon was bleeding again. As it chuckled red blood filtered through its teeth. A sign no one liked.. Evil was afoot. The monster had killed its fifth victim this night. Its razor like fingers stained with blood and gore as it tore into the corpse like a rapid dog. It soon found his prize amongst the gory mess, a soft blue light illuminated the alley way. The monster pulled back a pace as the light grew and lifted out of the corpse.

It was a soul

Pure and innocent as it seemed to shiver in fear as the razor fingers grasped it gently. The monster licked its lips as it tilted its head back and opened its salivating maw. It dropped the soul and instantly swallowed it. A sudden pulse of power filling its veins. The souls it devoured adding to its primal strength and it almost squealed as that power grew. A scream however interrupted its delight and brought back the intense hunger in its belly. The monster turned abruptly to see a shadow run away from the scene, the soft click of heels and sobs told its witness was a women. The insane smirk graced its features as it pursued. It caught up easy to the women but slowed its pace to a walk, toying with the mortal. Her soul was strong and it resisted the urge to devour it then and there. When she reached the main road it had enough. With a strong push on its corded legs, the monster landed in front of her causing the women to fall on her rump in fright. Her large bright eyes were almost bursting with tears as the monstrosity raised its large bladed hand. It chuckled a sound like the grating of pebbles.

" More power!" it rasped.

" I don't think so." The monster froze and turned to the newcomers. When it turned it found that its chase had lead it to the town centre entrance. The stone stairs forced the monster to raise its eyes to meet the ones who dared to interrupt its fun. However its stomach clenched tightly as it saw the two souls. Both shone with a brilliant radiance of power. Drool escaped from its mouth and pooled on the cobble street. The women ran but the monster did not care. The boy sat on the stairs his eyes gleamed ruby red and his lips pealed back showing sharp teeth more suited to a shark than a human, his main of white hair was spiked nonchalantly and shone in the street-lamps warm gaze.

" So this is him." he said dryly to his companion. A girl stood behind her partner emerald eyes gazing at the monster that was slowly ascending the stairs.

" Yes. Our 99th Kishin egg… lets go Soul." the boy called Soul smirked as he stood. Raising a arm lazily, the limb shone a brilliant white clashing with his hair before changing shape. The light dissipated and showed the arm had changed now a long crescent blade of dull red and gray steel.

" Remember Maka he's no longer human." the girl called Maka did not take her gaze of her target which was ready to strike. She clenched her gloved hands before raising her arms. Soul was engulfed in white light and began to change shape, the light narrowed and grew in length. The rod of light met Maka's hands and she gripped the light and it shattered revealing Souls true form. The large Scythe of dull gray metal felt light in Maka's hands as she brandished the weapon with obvious skill.

" Blood thirsty killer Jack the Ripper. Your soul is mine!" Jack gave in too his hunger and surged up the stairs bladed hands ready to strike. When he got close he leapt into the air and struck down. The metal blades carved grooves into the stone ground and barley dodged the counter strike that tore across his wrist separating his left hand from his arm. With a roar of pain he landed before attacking again. Maka moved gracefully parrying the monsters wild attacks and dodging the blades with the skill of a dancer. Jack was losing his focus giving in to his animal instincts and the attacks seemed to slow. Maka leapt over a powerful swipe and Jack found himself teetering on the top step of the stairs, doing what Maka predicted Jack kicked off the ground and spun in the air. The scythes blade punched through his gut and he grunted and gurgled as blood poured up his throat. Maka with a scream of rage ripped her weapon clean through the Ripper. She landed as Jack exploded into a black fog before it collapsed on its self and the night sky was briefly enveloped in red light before returning to its natural black. The soul of Jack the Ripper was red, corrupted with the Kishin's evil as it descended to street level. The scythe glowed for a second and left Maka's hands before turning back into the albino teen. He grabbed the soul which withered in his grasp. He devoured it quickly and swallowed.

" Delicious." Soul sighed and clapped both hands together in a silent thanks

_Hope you enjoyed this teaser! of course this is a big project so it will be verrrrry long! please reveiw and tell me what you think and i need help! should i novelize the Manga or the Anime? _

_Let me know please._

_sadley i dont own soul eater _


End file.
